It's a PromiseI'll never forget again
by ShatteredNaruto
Summary: This is an Andy Biersack  from Black Veil Brides  one-shot  Lemon as well  Wrote it a while back, But thought I should also post it on this site  I can't find the right cag for it though...hep? Andy/OC


INFORMATION:

Name- Esther Tabor

Age- 20 (In flashback is around 8)

Personality- Esther used to be a shy but happy girl. She easily got along with everyone. But now she's more rebellious and keeps to herself, But once you get to know her she's still a lot of fun to be with.

Background- Esther had a pretty normal childhood. She was shy though [i]_Very[/i]_ shy. But she had a friend they were very close, they'd basically did EVERYTHING. Together, His name was Andy Biersack. Their families were also very close.

Her and Andy made a promise never to forget each other, and always be together. Sadly though…That promise was soon broken one day, and it changed everything.

Both families were driving home from a fun day at a Christmas party,But it was snowing so much that the cars they were in slid off the road, causing a huge crash. Long story short, Esther's father died and Andy's mother died. But that wasn't the only bad news…Esther lost her memory from the impact and they said she'd probably never remember any of her childhood from there.(You'll find out exactly what happened in the story~)

Soon after her and Andy were separated and she's never remembered him…But he's never forgotten her…

_STORY BEGIN!~_

(It'll go to normal POV after the introduction)

"_Andy, Esther come inside it's time for dinner!" Andy's mother(Amy) called out, Soon came running in were to small children, Around the age of 8. "Sit next to me Esther!" The small boy called out, Andy._

_The girl gave him a shy smile, Holding onto his shirt "Of course silly!" She laughed, Following the said blue-eyed boy to the table. The adults just smiled, "Their so cute aren't they?" Esther's father(Trent) couldn't help but smile. "Oh they are, Wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together someday!" Chris added (Andy's father)_

_Meanwhile as the adults were lost in their own conversation, The Blue-eyed boy turned to Esther, The also blue-eyed girl (hers were a bright icy blue, Andy's were deep blue) looked at him, "What is it Andy?" She asked, confused._

_Andy simply smiled before grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the dinner table and out the back door. They were heading to their secret base in the woods. "Andy our parent's will get mad, It's dark outside" The shy girl said in between breaths as they ran._

_Soon Andy stopped running, and turned to Esther a bright smile on his face "This won't take long" He said, It was so cold outside they could see their breath, and snow covered the ground, Despite that he had her lay on the snow-covered ground and he soon joined her._

"_Esther…" The said boy began, Facing her. She looked at him, forgetting for a moment how cold it was to be laying in the snow. "Yes Andy?" She asked, Scooting closer to him so she wouldn't be so cold._

"_Let's make a promise…" He muttered softly, "What kind of promise?" Esther asked. The boy laced his fingers with hers "Promise to never forget each other…To be together forever!" He smiled brightly. "But…what about when you get famous?" The shy girl asked, Andy shook his head "Then when that happens we'll get married!" he said, of course they were so young they didn't really understand what 'getting married' was they just knew it'd keep them together._

_Esther smiled brightly just like Andy "Okay! It's a promise Andy!" She said, Pecking the said boy's cheek lightly. They both broke out into fits of laughter. Nothing would keep them apart…Or so they thought._

[Current Time]

"Esther!" A women called from the kitchen, "I'm coming Kim hold on.." I said half asleep. Yes even though she was my mother I called her by her first name, Have for a while now. Kim thought nothing of it at this point. "So…Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked, worried tone.

I nodded, "It's time for me to get my own place. I've got enough money I'll be fine…I'm still staying in California, Just Hollywood California" I muttered. She smiled sadly "I suppose your right…" She paused as she looked at my shirt, A frown tugging at the corner of her lips.

I looked down, I was wearing a Black Veil Brides shirt along with the BVB Army dog-tag. "I see you really like that band…Huh?" She asked, Distracted. I never understood why my mom would act so weird about me liking this group. She didn't hate it, but whenever she would look at the lead signer's picture, She got all…quiet. Oh well.

"Yep, There the best band" I muttered. Before she could say anything I ran up to my room, Which was no stripped and had boxes filled with my belongings. I sighed as I lifted one of the boxes "Might as well start now...Need to get it to my apartment before the concert…" I muttered.

I hadn't told my mother about the concert, I was a big girl and I could do what I wanted yes, But I knew she'd act all weird again so I just left it out. Soon I started piling the boxes into my car, My mom helping despite how sad she was to see me go…She was alittle to over-protective.

She had been since that car crash years ago that killed my father, I didn't know too much about it…I don't remember anything of my childhood and whenever I'd ask mom about it, She'd get all weird and wouldn't tell me, Hell she wouldn't even let me look at the picture album! So that's why I sneaked it into one of my packed boxes…Heehee….I'll worry about that after the concert though.

We had finally packed everything into my car, I sighed _finally_ I thought to myself.I turned to face my mom, Who had a few tears escape her eyes. I sighed as I gave her a huge, Even though she was fucking crazy I could understand why she was scared to let me go.

"I'll call you later tonight alright? I'll be fine mom" I said, Kissing her cheek "Love you" I muttered softly. She gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, wiping away a few of her tears "Love you kiddo" She smiled, Then handed me a container full of food "So you don't have to worry about making something tonight, It's your favorite" She smiled, I smiled and kissed her forehead one more time "Thanks mom!"

With that I ran to my car, Putting the food in the seat beside mine, Then buckled up-_Since my mom was watching and all-_Put the key in the engine and I was off, Not looking back.

[FF few hours later]

I stretched as I got the last box into my new apartment, I looked around the said apartment. It would take awhile to get thinks settled in, I'm glad I had come in a week before to paint the walls. My room was painted black and red, and the walls in the apartment were a darkish purple and blood red.

I sat on my bed (I had at least set that up) And looked at the time. I had an hour before the concert "Better get ready!" I smiled, I couldn't wait! It was the Black Veil Brides! This was going to be a good night!

I headed to the bathroom, And slipped on a BVB shirt, BVB Army dog-tag's and then went to work on my war-paint. I ended up doing the one Andy had.

I wasn't sure but whenever I heard him sing or a picture of him I felt…Weird…But in a good way but also like something inside of me was…Missing.

I shrugged it off for now, I nodded to myself once my war paint was on "Perfect" I smiled to myself, then ran to slip on my knee-high boots, grabbed my keys and phone (And jacket just in case, since it was snowing outside)and was out the door.

On the way to the venue I was blasting out to Black Veil Brides, The song 'New Religion' was playing, It was one of my all-time favorites. So of course I was belting out the lyrics along with the song.

Once I found a parking spot I ran into the Venue (Just in time to), I had made my way to the front of the crowd, so that I was right by the stage. I couldn't wait, This was going to be my first time seeing them live!

Soon the band came running out on stage, The crowd- And myself- had started screaming.

"Hello Hollywood California!" Andy shouted, Earning himself another round of screams. "You Fallen angels ready to have a good time tonight!" His deep voice echoed though the micro phone.

Yet again more screams, Andy smiled "Alright…Then you should know this song!" He yelled, then the intro for fallen angels started playing.

"scream...shout…Scream, Shout…We are the fallen angels!" He sung, as so did the crowd, including myself, Singing as loud as I possibly could.

[-]

Sadly the set was about to end, they were on their last song for the night after hours of everyone belting out the lyrics to the songs they sung.

"Alright…For the last song of the night were going to finish off with Youth and whisky!" Oh another favorite!

They were half-way through singing the song, during the instrumental part right before Andy sung again, His gaze fell on the screaming crowd below him. He smiled as his eye's scanned the crowd,

Soon his eye's met with mine, I smiled widely at him…Yet…His smile faded. And his eye's held mixed emotions. He almost missed his cue to sing again. I was confused by this…Oh well…It was just a mistake right?

Soon the song ended, The band said goodnight and left the stage, I quickly made my way outside to get in line for the signing, I couldn't wait!

I waited eagerly in the line, Finally it was my turn. First was CC, He smiled at me "Hey!" he said, "Hey yourself!" I smiled, As he signed my shirt, CD and phone. "Um…Could I get a picture and hug?" I asked nervously

He smiled "Of course!" He gave me a hug, then I took a picture of me and him with my phone. "Thanks!" I giggled. Then went onto the next one Which was Jake, The same thing happened "You're a great guitarist" I said smiling, He smiled back "Thanks!" he said giving me another hug, yay!

Jinxx was a little more shy, But I thought that was cute. Then I got to Ashley He grinned as he signed my stuff "So what's your name beautiful?" He asked, I laughed alittle, Really this wasn't my normal self.

"My name is Esther" I said, I could have sworn I saw Andy tense up from the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. "That's a unique name, I like it. It fits you" He winked. I giggled, Ashley was such a player "Thanks, Can I get a hug?" I asked, He nodded, and I gave him a hug, and took a picture, I even kissed his cheek.

Then FINALLY, I moved onto Andy…Suddenly I got shy and quiet. Since I had a big crush on him out of everyone else in the band. Andy smiled weakly and said hi, then signed my things.

I frowned, Something seemed to bug him. "Are you alright?" I asked, He didn't meet my gaze, "Yeah I am…Hey what did you say your name was?" He asked, And dreaded the answer

"My name is Esther" I said, smiling. He nodded, he seemed…Sad.

"Can I get a picture with you?" I asked, He hesitated, but nodded. I took a picture with him then gave him a hug, But when I did he tensed up. I frowned, Did he not like me?

I felt like I was going to cry, The other members of the band noticed this. "Thanks" I muttered softly, and smiled. Then collected my things and fled from the table. I was already to my car when I heard someone call my name.

"Esther wait!" I heard, I Looked back to see Andy. He caught up to me "I'm sorry for back there….Don't take it the wrong way alright? It's not you" He said, Which made me feel alittle better.

He paused for a moment. And shifted uncomfortably before speaking "Um…Do you mind if we trade numbers maybe?.." He asked, I stared at him in shock before quickly nodding, unable to speak.

I took his phone while he took mine, and typed in my number into his contacts list. Then handed it back to him, as he did the same. "Thanks" He muttered softly, I smiled "Your welcome, see yeah later" I smiled, He nodded and headed back to his band mates.

[Andy POV]

I couldn't believe what was happening…That girl…It was her…Esther.

My childhood friend who had forgotten her memory after that horrible day…and me…She had broken her promise. And it seemed she still had forgotten, and still didn't remember who I was…

I climbed back onto the tour bus, Ashley looked up from his Bass and looked at me, Worry in his eyes instead of his player-boy attitude. "Hey, you alright man? You've been acting weird since you saw that girl."

I bit my lip, By this time Jinxx, Jake, and CC had also joined in Just as worried. Should I tell them? Well…I had to tell someone.

I took a big breath and started to explain…

[Esther POV]

I let out a small sigh as I parked my car, I could see my breath in the cold night's air "I hope it snows soon…" I muttered quietly, I looked back into my car to see if I had forgotten anything, and I saw a packed box in the back.

"Must has forgotten to bring it inside…" I sighed as I picked up the large box and slammed the door shut with my foot. I walked inside the apartment building heading towards the elevator.

Once I made it to my floor I made my way to my apartment, I head laughter in the hall, a group of friends I guessed, I was tired though so I'd say 'hi' to the neighbors later.

Of course my view was screwed with the box infront of my so needless to say I soon crashed into someone-_probably someone from the group I heard laughing-_My box went flying as I hit the ground.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" I heard a voice quickly say,As they soon helped me up. I dusted myself off "It's okay" I muttered, Really it was my fault anyway.

"Hey, are you the new neighbor?" Another voice asked,I nodded "Yeah I am-" I looked up and froze in my spot, There stood five guys, all dressed in black…the black veil brides…

Ashley (the one who had helped me up) Grinned "Awesome Andy our new neighbor is a girl" He winked (Ashley and Andy lived together). Then purdy-boy took a good look at me, for a moment an emotion I couldn't read out flashed his eyes.

"Hey, Your that girl from the concert right?" He asked, I sheepishly nodded. Again Andy was quiet, But I saw him and Jinxx kneeled over picking up my fallen box. "I can carry this inside for you if you want" Jinxx smiled gently.

For a moment I didn't respond "Dude I think she'd broken" Jake said Poking my cheek. I snapped out of it and fumbled a bit before I got my key out and opened the door.

"You can just place it next to the other boxes" I said still dazed a bit. Jinxx smiled and nodded, Placing the box down where I said to. "Looks like you still got a lot of un-packing to do. Did you just move in today?" He asked I nodded "Yeah…I only got my bed set up…because I didn't want to be late for your concert" I blushed.

"Aw that's sweet" Jake said pinching my cheek. Wow…they were so easy to get along with.

I looked over at Andy, Who quickly avoided eye contact. "Is…He okay?" I asked, Feeling heartbroken again. He only seemed to act this way infront of me…

Ashley frowned for a moment "Yeah He's fine, Just tired" He gave his famous Purdy-smile. I couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

[Ashley POV]

I could Andy was getting really tense about this, I couldn't blame him…not after what he told us back on the bus. An idea came to mine, I knew Andy might get mad about it though.

My gaze fell back to the icy-blue eyed girl. "Hey…If you want tomorrow me and the guys can help you get settled in" I said, grinning that the younger girl. She looked shocked for a moment, but then nodded her head.

"Alright, If it's not too much of a burden" She muttered. I shook my head "None at all, So see ya tomorrow?" I asked, She nodded before heading into her apartment and closing the door.

"Well, I'm gonna head home now, see ya tomorrow" Jake gave a dramatic yawn before leaving with CC, and Jinxx.

Me and Andy headed into our apartment…Oh let the yelling begin.

Andy sat down on the couch, I sat next to him…He wasn't yelling…or talking for that matter…Oh shit…

"Andy?" I asked, poking my best friend in the cheek. Andy glared at me "Why did you do that Ashley?" He asked, He used my full name…Oh fuck.

"I know you hurt, But it's not her fault she broke the promise-" Andy cut me off "I never said it was her fault" He said, getting defensive. I cut him off this time "I know let me finish damn it" I said pausing.

"But maybe if you start to spend time with her again it'll jog her memory…Fuck what anyone has to say about it, I know you parents would be all for it. And if her mom's against…like from what you said it sounds like she is" I paused again.

"Then screw her. She can't ruin your or Esther's life. Fight for her dude" I finished, Andy stared at me in shock, I was surprised myself, I was usually never this serious….Score one for Purdy-boy!

Andy didn't answer for a while, I thought he was going to kill me or something. But a small smile crept onto my best-friend's lips. "Alright…We'll give it a try…That's Ash" He said, giving me a quick hug (yes we hugged got a problem with that?)

I gave him my purdy-grin "No problem man, I'm gonna crash. Tomorrow is gonna be a long one I can tell" I laughed abit, then headed off to my room,closing the door. I stripped down to nothing by my boxers and slipped on an over-sized Misfits t-shirt.

"Oh please let tomorrow work out…I want Andy to be happy and she also seems nice…ugh" I stopped in my tracks, Was I talking to myself? Not a good sign…Alright right I need sleep. And with that I crashed as soon as I hit the bed.

[ANDY POV]

I couldn't believe how serious Ash was back there. But he was right, Even after all this time I loved Esther. And now I was going to fight and get her back. I knew my dad will help when I tell him, And if mom was alive…I shook my head not wanting to think about it.

I knew Esther's mom would be lurking around despite the fact Esther no longer lived with her. Ever since that day she's kept Esther away, I knew she was just protecting her, But to me she did more damage than good….

I knew this was going to be a struggle, but Esther was worth it, And I knew I had my brothers, and Sammi to help me out. So with that in mind I was finally able to fall into a dreamless sleep.

[BACK TO ESTHER POV]

I couldn't help but toss and turn, Causing the blood red sheets beneath me to become a crumbled mess, My pillows almost falling to the floor. Part of this, was the fact that the one and only Black Veil Brides were coming over in the morning to help me settle in.

Yes that was a big part of it…But something else was eating away at me and I didn't know why, But it was something about Andy. The way his attitude always changed around me- Yes I've only met him twice in one day, But both times he became quiet, Distant and he held pain in his beautiful deep-blue (Almost inhuman color blue) eyes. And some other emotion that I couldn't read.

A ragged sigh escaped my lips as I sat up in my bed, My eyes traveling over to the window across the room. Ice had frozen over the window,I swung my legs over the side of the bed and made my way out of my room and towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony the apartment had.

The cold wind nipped at my skin, immediately making me feel refreshed, from the hot-sweaty feeling I had just moments ago from tossing and turning in my bed most of the night. I leaned over the railing, brushing some of the snow off. My gaze fell onto the balcony that was next to this one, knowing that apartment belonged to Andy and Ashley now.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day.." I muttered. Suddenly feeling sleep deprived. I let out a small yawn as I walked off the balcony, and climbed into the comfort of my warm and soft bed.

[NEXT MORNING,Jinnx's POV]

I let out a small yawn as I pulled the car into the parking garage, I hadn't been able to get much sleep last night for two reasons, Jake and C.C had come over and wouldn't shut the hell up. And what Andy had told us back on the tour bus was still nagging at me.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, My tired blue eyes shifted to my right. It was my lovely Sammi Doll. I had told her last night, And she also felt bad for Andy. She smiled at me, Her piercing bright blue eyes staring back at mine. "Don't worry Jinxxy, Everything will work out." Sammi reassured me.

I smiled, Leaning over to kiss her soft blood-red lips. Then I heard giggling in the background. I sighed and looked back at Jake and CC, they just gave me an innocent smile, I cursed under my breath. I loved this guys but sometimes…Ugh

Anyway I parked the car, then Sammi, Jake, CC and myself made our way towards Esther's apartment.

[Andy POV]

I had been up since 5am…Why you ask? I couldn't stay asleep…I kept having nightmares about the day….The day I lost my mother, Esther's dad who was like and uncle…and most of all Esther.

I shook my head as I finished applying the black eyeliner to my eyes, Although it was just a thin layer compared to how much I normally put on. I also teased my hair then brushed my teeth. Soon I was done and walked out of the bathroom, to find Ashley finishing getting ready.

His honey-brown eyes looked over at me. "It'll be fine man, Don't worry" He said putting on his leather jacket before heading over to me, "We won't let anything happen to our brother" He smiled-A real one not just a 'Purdy Grin'. Then walked out of the room.

I smiled and followed him Nerv's still eating away at me. This was going to be a long day.

[Esther POV]

I let out an annoyed sighed as I tried to get ready quickly, Knowing they'd all be here within a matter of seconds….Atleast Andy and Ashley would…They lived fucking next door!

I had taken a quick shower, Then dried it and teased it to perfection. I applied a small layer of black eyeliner, Then slipped on a cut-up 'Get Scared' T-shirt, Ripped up purple skinnies, Then put a BVB jacket ontop. I left my shoes off since I wasn't actually leaving my house.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and I couldn't help but jump. I still couldn't believe this was happening…One thing I knew though…I had to find out what was up with Andy.

[Sammi POV]

Myself, Jinxx,Jake and CC had managed to get up to the apartment right as Ashley and Andy were ringing the doorbell…Well I know those two took their sweet time didn't they? Andy looked up at me, Not all surprised I was here. I gave him a reassuring hug and smiled at him.

He just gave me a weak smile, Then his gaze fell to the floor. I sighed, Jinxx wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be okay, Like you said" He said muffled since his face was buried in my hair. I just smiled.

Soon the door opened, too revealed who I guess was Esther….Oh…My…God…She was so cute looking! She had long black (very teased) hair, And bright icy-blue eyes. She was fairly tall, I very pale I might add and she also had a lip piercing and wore skull shapes earrings. She looked like she hadn't gotten up all that long ago though.

"Come in" She muttered quietly, Giving us a small smile. I saw her gaze land on Andy for a moment before she stepped aside to let us in. Once in I smiled at the younger girl "You must be Esther? My name is Sammi" I smiled.

She looked up at me, Her eyes puzzled but quickly went away. "Oh, hey. Your Jinxx's fiancé" she smiled softly, "Your prettier in person" Esther added at the end. I blushed "And your absolutely adorable" I squealed hugging the said girl. Yes…I'm a hugger! She tensed up for a moment before hugging me back. Oh I knew that me and this girl were going to become _best_ friends, Heehee!

Jinxx pulled me away after a while "Please don't strangle her" He laughed, I just glared at him.

[ESTHER POV]

After I was released from the death-grip like hugged, I took in a deep breath before thanking Jinxx. Then Ashley spoke up "So what should we get started with first?" He asked, giving me his Purdy-Grin smile.

I couldn't help but giggle, And before I could answer, apparently someone had made the choice for me.

"Oh let's start with her bedroom!" C.C called out Giving me a goofy grin. Which made me giggle again. "Sure" I said as we made our way towards the said room, Which was stacked with boxes. "But go near my undies and bra's, Your dead" I said, Pulling together the best stern, Death glare I could. I failed though and everyone- but Andy- laughed.

I frowned, What was his problem?

[…..]

It had been a few hours since everyone had come and we got to work. Of course we fooled around a lot but still, So far we had gotten my room completely unpacked.

I had band posters covered on my black walls, Most of the Black Veil Brides posters though…Alittle embarrassing, But they didn't seem to mind. I had some old pictures on my desk, and drawings on my walls.

Andy said I was a really good artist, Probably the first time he talked since he fucking got here. Anyway now the boys where setting up the bigger things in the living area (whatever you call that) As me and Sammi began to work on the kitchen.

This has been probably the happiest I've felt in a while, Only a few hours and I had become close to my all-time favorite band, And Jinxx's fiancé. I was brought out of my thoughts When sammi started to talk to me.

"So, Esther tell me alittle about yourself," She smiled softly at me as we continued to unpack the kitchen ware and put it in the drawers or cabinets. I nodded slowly, Feeling a little tense suddenly. I didn't notice but Andy was listening in on the conversation while he kept working as well.

"Well…I moved out of the house recently. I just needed to get out on my own. I love my mom but she's become to over-protective…and it's killing me" I muttered softly, The red and black-haired girl nodded to me. "What…About you father? If you don't mind me asking" She asked cautiously, Almost as if she knew something.

I bit into my lip-ring. Something I did when I was nervous. My gaze fell to the floor unable to look at the older-women next to me. "Ah…Him. Well I don't remember him much really, Mom said he died when I was 8, Actually...I remember nothing before then either. Only from age 9 to 20. Mom won't tell me why either, She won't let me look at any of the photo albums,nothing…Weird huh? I feel like something is missing.." I muttered.

[JAKE POV]

I stopped what I was doing, And myself,Jinxx, CC and Ashley was all staring at Andy, Who looked even paler then normal…if possible. I felt bad for him,he's my brother after all! I also couldn't help but feel bad for Esther to, She seemed like an awesome girl.

We just watched as her conversation with Sammi continued.

[Sammi pov]

I put down what I was doing and brought the smaller girl into my arms, Embracing her tightly. She tensed at first but soon relaxed into the hug. "It's alright honey, Forget what you mother says. Do you want to remember what happened?" I asked her, Knowing full well that Andy was watching.

Hear head tilted upward, Hey Icy-Blue eyes blinking away a few tears. "I…" She started but before she could continue, The door bell rang.

Clearly confused, Once I let the girl out of my embrace she scrambled to her feet and towards the door. "Where you expecting someone?" Ashley asked, Tilting his head. Andy just looked he died alittle, The fact Esther didn't answer my previous questions. I could ask again later.

Suddenly though, As soon as the black-haired girl hard open the door, Her expression darkened some, with a bunch of other mixed emotions I couldn't tell what they were.

[Back to Esther POV]

I frowned as I opened the door, To see it was none of then my…Mother. Don't get me wrong, I love her. But she's just…Ugh sometimes. And I know she doesn't like Black Veil Brides for some reason…So how would she react to see them in _my_ apartment?

She simply smiled at me, Pulling me into a hug. Oblivious to the 5 guys dressed in black, and the red and blacked-haired girl that stood in the apartment, Just watching.

"Hey, Kim" I muttered softly, She had gotten used to me calling her by her first name by now. She handed me a pre-cooked meal. "Just thought I'd come check on you honey." She said walking into my apartment, I sighed closing the door.

"So how are-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the 6 people standing in my apartment. She turned her attention towards me, She wasn't used to me having 'friends'. "Oh have you made some friends?" She asked.

I shifted on my feet awkwardly, Not knowing what to answer. I just met these people yesterday, Could I call them friends? Sammi…Being Sammi smiled and walked up to my mother, Holding out her hand.

"Hi! My name is Sammi Doll. Nice to meet you" She smiled sweetly. My mother smiled and shook her hand. Jinxx suddenly feeling just as friendly walked up to her and also shook her hand. "I'm Jinxx, I'm her fiancé" He said, A proud tone to his voice.

Kim smiled, "Cute couple" She said, Then paused "Jinxx? Is that your real name? I think I've heard that somewhere before…" She muttered to herself. Ashley stepped forward "Probably have, We're in a band called 'Black Veil Brides' I'm Ashley Purdy" He gave her a purdy-grin.

"That over there is Jake, and CC" He pointed at them. I felt myself go even paler. Fearing about how'd she would react…I lived on my own now but she was still…Her.

Kim suddenly had mixed emotions in her face. "Ah, Your that band Esther is always babbling about…She always talks about you" She said, giving me a side-way glance. I blushed hearing Jake and CC snicker quietly.

[Esther's MOTHERS POV]

I stood in my daughter's new apartment. Suddenly finding out that her new friends, was this band she kept talking about. So that meant _he_ as here as well,right?

"So how did you meet Esther?" I asked, Keeping calm.

"Well first we met her at the concert" CC started, "Then we ran into her here, Finding out she lives next door to Ashley and Andy" Jinxx finished. My jaw clenched slightly, My gaze fell on the tallest boy there.

He had deep-blue eyes, I knew those eyes anywhere. "Your…Andy right?" I asked, Tension in my voice. I knew who he was, But I couldn't let Esther know this. Andy stared back down at me (Good god he's tall!) just as much tension in his gaze.

"Yes…Andy Biersack nice to meet you ma'am" He muttered, with an edge to his voice. I know he hates me for keeping Esther away, But after what happened that night, I refused to let my baby get hurt any further.

I forced a smile "Esther can I talk to you?" I asked, She frowned at me but nodded. Leading me to the balcony and closing the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived next door to them?" I asked, Trying not to raise my voice at Esther. She glared at me "Like I said I just found out last night. It's not a big deal, there nice people" She defended.

I let out a deep sigh. "Esther you shouldn't hang out…With people like them. It's not-" But I had been cut off "It's not what mom? Because their different? Well I'm the same! I like them" She huffed.

I rubbed my forehead, Getting frustrated. "Just stay away from that boy"I warned. She glared at me with a passion which hurt "No, Damn it kim, I moved out. I'm living on my own you can't control me!" She snapped I gaped at her in shock.

[Andy POV]

Myself,Ashley,Jinxx,Jake,CC and Sammi had pressed up against the cold, glass sliding door. Esther and her mother to caught up in their argument to notice us there. I felt kinda happy the fact she was defending us. I heard her mother to stay away from 'that' boy and I knew she meant me.

"Stupid bitch…" Ashley muttered, everyone else agreed. Even though Esther was 20 and had moved out, she still treated her like a child!

"Look Kim I'm busy, Can you please leave? I have guest" I heard Esther speak with a sharp edge to her voice. We heard the door start to open to we scrambled to our feet and ran back out to the living area, Sitting on the couch.

Kim came out, A huge frown tugging at her lips. Her gaze meet ours, Mine specifically. "Well…It was nice to meet you all" She forced a smile. With that she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

"Hey…I'll be right back. Forgot something next door" I muttered the lame excuse and rushed out to find her mother before she left.

[Back to Esther POV]

I let out an annoyed sigh. And gave the other a sheepish smile "Sorry about that" I muttered. Ashley ruffled my hair "No problem Kiddo" He gave me a Purdy-Grin.

I frowned though. "She always acts that way…I don't know why but especially when she sees Andy's face, She gets all tense and weird…And when Andy is around me he seems the same…What did I do?" I asked starting to breakdown into a sob. I felt Sammi wrap her arms around me, While sitting me down on the couch. "shhh It's okay honey, It's okay…Ashley…" She muttered looked up at the honey-brown eyes boy. Ashley bit his lip, Knowing Andy might kick his ass later.

"Esther, Didn't you say you snuck an photo album you mom kept away?.." He asked, I nodded. "I think you should take a look at it.." Jinxx finished, they all had mixed emotions in their eyes.

[Back to ANDY]

I caught up with Kim before she got in the car. She saw me and let out a frustrated sigh. Then snapped her head towards me, For a moment we said nothing. Just stared each other down, Of course I had the advantage since she was really short compared to me.

Finally after what felt like a decade, I spoke up "Why are you trying to control Esther, even though she's an adult now?She has her own life…Am I really that bad for her?" I questioned the older women, Who I used to be close to,She was like an aunt to me…key word.. _**Was**_

Kim gave me a frustrated sigh, Crossing her arms over her chest. She looked up at me "Why are you so damn tall" She muttered to herself, I couldn't help but smirk. "It's not that I hate you Andy, But I don't want her to remember anything that would cause her problems, Theres no need to remember what happened that day…I'm just trying to protect her." She defended.

I clenched my hands into fist, Trying to force down the anger boiling inside. "Protect? It's just causing her more pain! Can't you tell she _wants_ to remember? Whenever I tried to visit her you'd always keep her away from me, Yes part of her memories might be bad, but what about the good?" My voice was raising, the more I spoke, Hatred coating my words.

"Damn it, Kim you can't keep her from the truth!" I yelled. She was taken back for a moment, but quickly regained her composer. "Listen Andy…" She tried reaching for my hand but I pulled away, She sighed before continuing "I know you like Esther, When you were kids it was cute. But things happen, people change. And I won't let her get hurt. I'm sorry Andy but please stay away from my daughter." Kim said calmly, But her eyes a bit icy. She got into the car and started the engine,

But before she drove off I opened the door, She gave me a puzzled look. I simply leaned down so that we were eye level. "I don't give a fuck what you want me to do or not. I'm not you damn lap dog, No matter what I'm going to get my Esther back this time…you can fucking count on it, Stay out of my damn way" I hissed before slamming the door, Then walking away back into the building, leaving before Kim gave me an answer.

I walked back into the apartment building and made my way up to Esther's apartment, Her door was unlocked so I just walked in. But quickly stopped dead in my tracks, My heart almost stopping at what I saw…

[Back to ESTHER POV]

In my hands was the old album I had sneaked out while mom wasn't forming in my icy-blue eyes. In black curvy letters were captions of the different pictures held inside such as:

**Esther & Andy first sleep-over**

**Esther & Andy vacation**

**Esther & Andy Christmas **

**Andy's birthday**

**Esther's Birthday**

**Esther's first broken bone.**

**Andy's first broken bone**

And the list went on and on. Inside were pictures of Me and Andy, always together. One was when I was coming out of the hospital, My arm was broken, And Andy was holding my other hand, walking right by my side.

There was another one, Our first sleep-over. We had made a mini fort in the living room, and had fallen asleep inside it. Then there was a 4th of July picture, Me and Andy holding the sparklers, then one with fireworks, We looked so amazed by them. Hell there were pictures of us when we were still in diapers.

Then there's one that had caught my eyes, Newspaper clippings. It was old, that year dated on it was the year when I lost my memory. Ashley had told me to read it, I knew he knew something…but I didn't ask.

[Flash Back]

_Already confused, I picked up the newspaper clippings, It bold letters on the top it read: __**Two-car accident, Killed two people, and critically injured another.**_

_I felt my breath hitch in my throat, But I kept was a car accident caused by snow, Two cars had slid out of control, Crashing into the railing of a highway, catching on fire. 2 out of the 6 died instantly, then another one was critically injured, the other two less intense injuries._

_My hands started to tremble, I felt Sammi and Ashley put a hand on my shoulder. I continued. Then I saw the pictures of the crash, The cars were burnt to a crisp, Blood stained the snow filled streets, Then I saw the pictures of the two who died…_

_One was…. "Dad…" I muttered quietly, Tears silently falling. There under his picture read "Trent Tabor", Then my gaze fell on the second picture next to him, It was a women, they looked the same age. What I read next almost made me want to scream, "Amy Biersack"….BIERSACK!..._

"_N-no…." I stuttered,Starting to panic. "This can't be true…I think I'd remember If I was childhood friends with Andy Biersack" I defended. Jake,CC,Jinxx,Ashley and sammi gave me a sympathetic smile, Suddenly they were all at a loss for words, But Jinxx and Ashley spoke up._

"_I know it's shocking…But Esther…It's true, you knew Andy when you two were young. The photo's should prove that much. " Ashley whispered softly, If I was in my right mind I'd be surprised by how serious he was._

_Jinxx rubbed my back while speaking "Andy told us what happened that day, When he saw you at the concert. That's why he's acting the way he is. It's hurting him, He's tried to contact you multiple times through the years but your mother has kept him or anyone from the past away. He said that the night of the crash, The doctors said the trauma you had was severe, And you'd probably never remember what happened." He whispered, Almost like he was afraid I'd break if she spoke louder._

_Sammi took my hand. "It's gonna be alright sweetie.. We're here for you" She reassured, Just as Andy walked back inside._

_[_END OF FLASH BACK]

I forced myself to look at the Tall-boy that stood by the door of the apartment. His deep-yet icy blue eyes widening as he saw what I was holding. He seemed at a loss for words. I felt tears run down my face, My grip tightening on Sammi's hand "Is it true?...Andy is it true we know each other?" I managed to ask though my tears.

Andy's frowned deepened, He slowly made his way to me as the others got up from the couch and gave us some room. He sat down next to me, Cautiously taking the album book from my hands and placing it on the table. Then took my hands in his. "It…It is Esther" He gave me a sad smile.

I finally burst into tears, He wrapped his arms around me, Pressing me close to his warm chest. "It's okay Esther…Everything is going to be okay. Sorry…" He muttered as he dug his face into my neck, I felt tears fall from his eyes to my neck.

[2 months later]

After that episode in the apartment, I knew I had to remember. Andy also stopped being so cold to me, We agreed we'd be friends and take things slow, He'd do anything to help me regain my memory. As well as the Black Veil Bride crew and Sammi.

I had grown so close to everyone over these past two months, Jake, CC, Ashley and Jinxx were like Older brothers to me. And Sammi was like an older sister. I couldn't hold back one feeling though…The fact I knew I loved Andy, Despite I couldn't remember my past, I knew that much..I loved him. I just don't want to hurt him anymore..

Currently we were at the venue they were playing at tonight, I sat on the couch as I watched them get their war-paint on.

[Ashley POV]

As I was getting my warpaint on, I looked over at Andy. He seemed distant, I poked him in the ribs. "What?" He asked, somewhat dazed. I tilted my head at the young boy "You okay?...You seemed distant…How's things with Esther?" I asked, Over the past two months I had really grown to like her…Not in THAT way….I might be 'Purdy-Perv' but not with Esther…Or atleast I was just joking with her.

Andy bit his lip, He put down his make-up and turned to face me. He whispered as he talked though since Esther was on the couch in the room. "I am…I…At times it's like it's back to normal…We can talk for hours…But then I remember…She still doesn't remember anything, or the promise…It's killing me…Ash I love her" The blue-eyed boy muttered.

I wasn't all that shocked, From what he told me about him and Esther in the past, and the way he looked and acted around her now…I knew he loved her. I gave him my purdy-Grin. "It's gonna work out dude, Just don't give up" I said "And don't let that bitch get in the way"

Wondering who's the bitch? Esther's mom, She's tried several times to get Esther away from Andy and the gang. It pissed me off and the others. I thought Sammi was going to go all ape shit on her or something!

Soon the tech came in, telling us it was time to go on. "Good Luck" Esther said, Smiling softly. We all gave her a hug before running on stage, Andy gave her the longest hug out of us all. Then we left Sammi and Esther backstage and went to perform.

[Andy Pov]

When we went on stage, The whole performance I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at Esther, Especially whenever we played "Rebel Love Song". "Saviour". And "Love isn't always fair". Usually I was so excited to do signings after the show, But tonight I kept spacing out, wanting to get it over with.

Finally after an hour of signings with fans they left, And we were left to clean up. "You were great guys!" Sammi smiled as she hugged jinxx, then cringed "Eww…Your all sweaty" She muttered, dodging his attempts to hug her after. I heard Esther laugh, I felt butterflies in my stomach…Her laugh was so beautiful.

[ESTHER POV]

I kept watching Jinxx chase Sammi. They were adorable, I looked over to see Andy staring at me, I smiled at him as he walked over. "Hey" He said, A half smile/half smirk on his pale face. "Hey" I said copying his smile.

He looked like he had something on his mind. After this past two months I couldn't blame him though…I could see the hint of pain in his eyes and it cut me like a blade. "Hey…Want to ditch this place and hang out?" He asked suddenly. I looked back at the gang,

Jake was laughing as he watched Jinxx and Sammi, CC was complaining to Ashley about cleaning up, and Ashley was just rolling his eyes telling him to grow the fuck up. My icy-eyes looked back up at Andy, I smiled "Sure…Wanna head back to my place? It's calm there" I muttered. Andy nodded, Then took my hand and headed towards his car.

What we didn't know was that Ashley had his eyes on us, A small smirk playing on his lips, before he got back to what he was doing before.

[At the Apartment]

I shuttered as we got back to the apartment. It's snowing like hell outside, so I was freezing! "Cold?" Andy asked as he yanked his coat off, and placed his and mine on the rack by the door. I nodded "Yeah" I whined.

He just laughed and we both headed to the couch, We cuddled up under a huge blanket and decided to watch a movie, That movie being Sweeney Todd. (Of course Andy picked it, But I loved it to!)

Throughout the movie I couldn't focus on it, I was stealing glances at Andy, Trying my damn hardest to remember…ANYTHING at all. But I couldn't…It was killing me.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Andy asked, His voice filled with worry. I blinked, then felt my cheeks, They were wet with tears. I quickly looked away "It's nothing, Just feel bad for Sweeney" I muttered, Obviously lying.

I felt a pair of hands on either side of my cheek, Forcing me to look at Andy. His deep-icy-blue eyes staring down at my Bright-Icy-blue eyes. "Lair…" He muttered, using his thumb to wipe away stray tears. "What's wrong?" His deep voice rang in my ears, making me feel warm inside. I couldn't hold it back any longer, I broke down in tears. He simply held me close to his chest, Whispering sweet things to me.

"I…I'm sorry!" I sobbed into his chest, Deep sobs started erupting from my chest. "I…I'm trying to remember really…I know it's hurting you Andy…I just want to remember…" I wept. I felt his arms around me tighten, "It's alright…Don't worry about me" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head "It's not fair to you…" I tried to protest, He just shook his head "The fact I'm able to even have you in my life again, Is enough for me Esther" He whispered. I just kept crying, but that all changed when I felt something warm on my lips. It took me a moment to realize that it was Andy's lips…He was kissing me.

[Andy POV]

I didn't even know what the hell came over me, It just pained me to see Esther, The girl I was madly in love with since I was a child- to sit here and cry. Before I knew it I softly placed my lips on hers. I could feel her stiffen for a moment, I feared she was going to pull back, But instead she leaned in closer to me (if that was possible) and deepened the kiss.

I pressed on her lips harder, Biting her lower lip, Asking for entrance. Without hesitation she part her pale lips, and my tongue darted in, We playfully fought for dominance for awhile, But then I ended up winning in the end. My tongue memorizing every inch of her mouth, I heard her let out a small soft moan, I couldn't help but smirk into the kiss.

To both our disappointment, we had to break away in order to get air into our lungs. I couldn't help but find it cute how she looked so flushed and was blushing. "Was….This your first kiss?" I asked, Hope filling in my heart that it was…Since this was mine as well. What Andy Biersack hasn't kissed a girl before Nope…Because the only lips I wanted was Esther's, Now and always.

[Back to ESTHER POV]

As soon as we broke away for air, I felt my cheeks burn, no doubt I was blushing. Which grew even deeper when I heard Andy's question "I…Yes…" I muttered sheepishly, "I'm a dork.." I muttered, I felt his hand gently rest on my face "Your anything but that. This was my first to" Andy Muttered. I looked at him in disbelief "really?" He nodded "The only lips I want…Is yours" I muttered, placing small kisses on my neck.

Mine? He only wanted mine? I felt tears swell in my eyes, not from sadness but I felt…Happy that he felt like this about me. Despite our complicated history. I was trying to force back a small moan, but he soon found my soft spot and it slipped out. I blushed while placing my hand over my mouth. I felt his lips form a smirk on my skin. Fuck…

He threw me over his shoulder and headed to my bedroom, He threw me down on the bed. Then quickly threw off his jacket (He wasn't wearing a lot to begin with) Then hovered over me, Our lips meeting once again. Despite how cold it was outside, Here under Andy I felt like I was on fire.

But I didn't mind one bit. I flinched as his hands slid under my shirt, His hands unclasping my bra with ease. He sat back up in order to just throw it on the floor somewhere, Then he helped me with me shirt, I shivered as the shirt left my body, suddenly feeling cold now. And embarrassed, His body was back ontop of mine, Fixing the cold problem. He left a trail of kisses down my jaw, and nipped at my ear "Don't be embarrassed..Your beautiful" He muttered, I just nodded somehow I had lost my voice at the moment. If this is what it felt like to be high, Then Andy was my drug without a doubt.

I snaked my arms around his neck as he kept kissing my neck, then trailed down to my breast. I let out a low moan, which earned another smirk from the long-haired boy.

[Andy POV]

I heard Esther moan again, Which caused me to smirk once again. She was breath-taking though. Absolutely gorgeous. Whenever she'd let out a small moan it made my little friend harden. She was like my own brand of heroin. After nipping and licking at her breast I let go and sat up, I chuckled when she let out a small whimper. "Just a moment love" I muttered in her ear.

With that I quickly tore off my tight black-Skinnies' and underwear (Batman underwear I might add…Ha) And I found myself over the pale girl once again, He eyes trailed down for a split moment, She let out a small gasp, and quickly looked away, Blushing madly. I smirked proudly and pecked her lips again. "Your so cute" I whispered against her skin.

We had a few more minutes off foreplay, Such as nipping at her soft spot or breast, Leaving trail of kisses everywhere. And she surprised me when she attacked my neck, leaving almost as many love bites as I did to her. When her fingers touched my skin I felt on fire, but it felt nice.

I started leaving kisses on her stomach, When I got to certain parts she let out a small giggle I couldn't help but smile, remembering that's were her tickle spots were. I stopped as soon as I reached the waist-band of her pants,My eyes trailed up to hers, which as looking back at me "Do you want to stop?" I asked softly, I didn't want to pressure her.

She bit her lip but nodded "Go ahead" She whispered softly. I nodded as I reached up and started to pull them, I felt her flinch at the sudden coldness that hit her skin. I threw her pants somewhere on the ground, I was reaching for her underwear when I stopped,

She had…Batman undies to…I let a small smile spread on my lips. "I-is something wrong?" She suddenly asked, Fear in her voice. I snapped out of it "No, No" I reassured her, "Nothing's wrong, Just admiring your Batman undies" I teased. She bushed and covered her face, muttering a quick "Bastard'.

I chuckled and pulled off her batman undies. I heard a soft gasp leave her lips as I did so. I crawled over Esther again, Pulling her hands away from her face, Kissing her cheek "Your beautiful" I muttered as I buried my head in her hair. "Do you want to continue?" I asked, She looked at me, I could tell she was scared, but she simply kissed my lips softly "It's you…So of course" She smiled weakly.

I nodded, I got a condom from my pocket, (Something Ashley had slipped into my pocket…that cheeky bastard.) and slipped it on my little friend, which felt like was going to burst at any damn moment.

Without much warning I slipped a finger into her womanhood, Which earned a loud surprised gasp/moan. "Just don't want to hurt you" I muttered, leaning in for another kiss. To reassure her. After a few moments I pulled my finger out of her, She let out a small whimper, but quickly blushed in embarrassment at that.

I smiled, then readied myself at her entrance "You sure?" I asked one more time. I was scared that if I did anything wrong I'd break her as if she was glass. She sucked in her breath and simply nodded. I grabbed her hand as I entered her, She tried to hold back the scream but couldn't, And she had a killer grip on my hand…Ow.

Once I was in I let the pain fade away. I leaned over and kissed away the few tears that fell from her eyes. "You okay?" I asked,She nodded slowly "Let me know when your ready" I whispered lovingly.

[ESTHER POV]

I thought I was going to rip in half when Andy entered me. But he let me get used to it, The pain starting to fade. I looked down and saw some blood…Well…I was no longer a virgin…Nor was Andy. But I didn't mind…Since it was Andy that I lost my virginity to.

After a few moments, of Andy leaving soft kisses and whispering sweet things to me. I nodded my head "Go ahead" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow "You sure?" He asked, I locked eyes with the deep-icy-blue eyed boy. "Yes" I weakly smiled. He nodded and started to thrust in and out of me, slowly at first so I wouldn't be in too much pain.

Soon pain was replaced with pleasure, and everything around me started to fade away. I was in pure bliss, I felt pressure start to build up as he went faster, My hands gripped tightly around his neck "A-Andy! I'm…" I couldn't finish the sentence, feeling embarrassed. He just nodded "Don't worry" He whispered, and soon after a few more thrust I climaxed, I let out a loud moan while calling out Andy's name. After I fell back to the bed, Panting.

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, He kept thrusting in and out of me, the pace going faster, He then pulled out of me completely and rammed inside of me, Soon reaching his climax "Esther!" He moaned as he kissed me, I let out a low moan as he released inside of me. He pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed next to me, Pulling me into his arms and throwing the blanket over us.

It was suddenly hard to keep my eyes open, I felt so tired now. He kissed the top of my head "I love you, Esther" He muttered softly, I looked up and pecked his lips "I love you Andy" I muttered softly. Then something suddenly came into mind and I blurted it out softly "Promise…To stay together forever…not to…" I didn't even finish my sentence as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

[Andy POV]

My eye's widened at what she muttered before falling asleep. She didn't finish the sentence but I knew what it was…all to well. I bit my lip, Tears pricking my eyes. That was the promise we made to each other…Did she remember? Or did it just slip out? I let out a quiet sob as I held the sleeping girl in my arms tighter.

"Idiot…You're the one who broke that promise first" I muttered quietly, Kissing the top of her head. I suddenly felt the urge to go visit our 'secret base'. I sat up from bed, carefully placing Esther down not to wake her up. I pulled a over-sized sweater over her that was on the floor and the blanket back ontop so she wouldn't be cold.

Then I quickly got dressed, grabbed my car keys and left the apartment, muttering a quick "I'll be back" Despite the fact she was already sleep.

[Few hours later]

[ESTHER POV]

_I looked around, everything was covered in snow. Was I dreaming? I heard two kids laughing, I turned my attention and gasped at what I saw…and just watched._

"_Andy! Come on stop!" A girl laughed cutely as she ran from the just as small boy who was chasing her around, and throwing snow balls at her. "Never!" he yelled proudly as he tackled her to the ground, Tickling her until she was breathless. "Okay…Okay you win" She giggled._

_That was…Me…That little girl was me…And that boy was Andy…I saw more memories like this one flow out like an old movie. From Christmas, to summer, to our birthdays, and the time I had broken my arm, Andy had refused to leave me side. We were stuck together like glue, Our parents thought it was so cute._

_Dad….he was alive and so was Amy…Andy's mother…All the memories I had forgotten for so long was suddenly back, Then I got another memory that I thought would make me cry. Little did I know..That somewhere out there Andy was having this exact memory right now as well._

_. "Andy our parent's will get mad, It's dark outside" The shy girl said in between breaths as they ran out form the house and into the woods._

_Soon Andy stopped running, and turned to Esther a bright smile on his face "This won't take long" He said, It was so cold outside they could see their breath, and snow covered the ground, Despite that he had her lay on the snow-covered ground and he soon joined her._

"_Esther…" The said boy began, Facing her. She looked at him, forgetting for a moment how cold it was to be laying in the snow. "Yes Andy?" She asked, Scooting closer to him so she wouldn't be so cold._

"_Let's make a promise…" He muttered softly, "What kind of promise?" Esther asked. The boy laced his fingers with hers "Promise to never forget each other…To be together forever!" He smiled brightly. "But…what about when you get famous?" The shy girl asked, Andy shook his head "Then when that happens we'll get married!" he said, of course they were so young they didn't really understand what 'getting married' was they just knew it'd keep them together._

_**The next thing I remembered…only made this memory more hard to handle.**_

"_This was the best night ever!' Little Andy yelled as we were leaving the Christmas party we were at. I smiled shyly and nodded, holding his hand "It was!" I giggled. Our parents just smiled._

_We all piled into the two cars that we drove in. Me and Andy of course in the same car, We were cuddled up in the back of the car, Trying to stay warm. I heard a flash go off, My mom and Amy had taken a picture, since we had started falling asleep cuddled up. _

"_So adorable" I heard my mom say, "I know they'll be together forever" Trent said (my dad). Amy and Chris agreed. After that I just remember falling asleep against Andy, and everything went blank._

_[Andy's Flash BACK POV]_

_I had fallen asleep with Esther in the back of the car. We had so much fun at that party…Anywhere with Esther was fun. Before falling asleep I remember holding her hand tightly, Never wanting to let go. But then…that happened._

_My dad was driving the car, The roads were slippery with ice and snow. A car had cut infront of us without any warning, which caused dad to lose control and the car swirled into the metal railing, not before flipping over though. I was woken up by the blood hurtling screams, My eyes opened and I felt pain in my leg, I was thrown from the car._

"_D-dad?" I called out, I saw the car on fire. Fear set in when I realized Esther wasn't with me. "Esther!" I cried out, Trying to run and get her, But her mother stopped me. (Kim) She just held me tightly, Tears flowing from her eyes, blood covering her face._

_My dad had been able to save her, myself, and Esther…But mom and Trent….Didn't make it. At the hospital I refused to leave her side, I started screaming whenever they tried to separate us. Dad and Kim were crying, over the loss of Mom and Trent, as well as what the doctor said next._

"_She's going to live, but the trauma she endured when the car flipped over caused major amnesia" He paused, "The chances of her remembering anything up to the point of the car accident and before is nearly impossible…I doubt she'll remember ever again" He said before walking out._

_I held Esther's hand, Poking her cheek. "Dad…Is Esther gonna be okay?" I asked, My eyes never leaving hers. Kim bursted out into more tears as Dad held her. "She is..But Andy…She has major wounds…Son she won't remember anything when she does wake up" He said. I frowned_

"_What do you mean? Esther won't forget me…" I said, starting to get defensive "She can't forget me" I said raising my voice,Despite my dad trying to get me to calm down and not move since I broke my leg._

"_WE MADE A PROMISE! TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND NEVER FORGET EACH OTHER! ESTHER CAN'T FORGET, SHE CAN'T. SHE CAN'T!" I cried at the top of my lungs, Dad and Kim just held me trying to calm down, I kept calling for Esther…But she never responded. _

_[END OF FLASH BACK, ESTHER POV]_

My eyes shot open, Tears running down my cheeks. I shot up from my bed to see Andy was gone. "I remember…" I muttered to myself, "I remember!" I screamed. Not caring if I woke the neighbors. I quickly threw on my clothes, including my jacket and ran out the door.

I ran over next door, to see if Andy had gone back over there. I started banging on the door "Ashley? Andy? Anyone? Open up!" I screamed, trying not to cry.

[ASHLEY POV]

I had finally started to fall asleep, When I heard banging on the door. I grumbled darkly "If Andy forgot his damned key again" I muttered while rubbing my sleepy eyes. Ashley Fucking Purdy needs his sleep!

I heard a girl's voice though, It sounded like. My eyes shot open and I raced to the door. I fumbled a bit when trying to unlock it though but when I did I slammed it open, to reveal a crying Esther. I quickly took her in my bare arms (I wasn't wearing a shirt) I closed the door with my foot and lead her to the couch.

"Esther? What's wrong? Did something happened?" I asked, She had calmed down and started to trace the 'OUTLAW' tattoo on my stomach. She nodded "I…Me and Andy…y'know…" She muttered, it took me a second since I was half asleep, but I finally did and I let my Purdy-Grin show, and a low whistle. "I see…But then why are you crying just now?" I asked "Where's Andy?"

She bit her lip "I…I remember…"She whispered quietly, burying her face into my chest. "What?" I asked, holding back a smile that wanted to burst open. "I remember…Everything..Ashes I remember" She muttered into my chest. My hug on her tighten. "That's awesome!" I yelled, She looked up at me and nodded "I think I know were he went to now…" She muttered, I nodded.

"Well then kiddo whatda doing here? Go get Andy damn it! Before I get Sammi over here" I grinned, Esther's eyes widened for a moment, faking being scared. She then smiled "Thanks ashes" She muttered kissing my cheek. "For a purdy-Perv your really awesome" She said, I faked being hurt and smiled "Anything for you, you're like my little sis. And Andy's my little bro." She smiled and stood up, wiping her tears away "Thanks" And with that the black-haired girl ran out of the apartment, and after Andy.

Meanwhile I whistled and grabbed my phone, Gotta make some calls now ;)

[Esther POV]

I rushed through the cold snow, Not caring if my cheeks were frost bitten or if I looked like an idiot for running through the snow covered streets at 1 in the morning. I had to find him…Andy… I was heading to our secret base…I remembered exactly where It was now.

"Andy!' I called through the snow-covered woods. Pressing on faster to find him. The adrenaline pumping though my veins.

I soon found the secret base, And found a boy dressed in full black lying in the snow, Quietly crying.

[Andy POV]

I suddenly heard someone call Andy, But that's impossible…no one knows about this place except for..

"Andy!" I looked up just in time for Esther to tackle me back to the snow-blanketed ground. I was in shock, how did she get here? "Esther? Babe what's wrong?" I asked "If you though I left-" I was cut off by her smashing her lips into mine.

I was caught off but kissed back anyway, Enjoying the kiss until she pulled away. I was clearly confused. But that quickly went away after the few words she muttered next.

"I remember" She said softly, Smiling as tears ran down her pale (and now frozen) face.

"W-what?" I stuttered, in disbelief. She smiled "I remember…Everything…Our childhood together, The promise we made…even that horrible night…Andy I remember!" Esther screamed with pure joy.

I broke out into a wide grin, as I scooped up the smaller girl into my arms and spun her around. Tears falling down my cheeks even. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me right now Esther" I muttered as my face was buried into her neck. I never wanted to let her go again.

[ESTHER POV]

I hugged him back just as tightly as he spun me around. "And you have no idea how happy it makes me as well" I muttered. Andy put me down but we never broke out death crushing hug.

We just left sloppy kisses over our mouths and necks. Things were quiet for a moment, but it was a comfortable kind of silence. "I'm so sorry I broke our promise Andy" I muttered, my face buried into his chest. I felt his hands on either side of my hands, Making me look at him.

"It's alright…You remember now…Esther you remember now" He smiled, kissing my forehead. "And nothing will break us apart now" He whispered.

I nodded, then got out of his hug. He looked at me puzzled. "Let's make the promise…Again" I smiled. He smiled softly and nodded, Then we both spoke in unison:

"Promise to never forget each other…To be together forever!"

We both yelled, then laughed and sealed the promise with a kiss. Suddenly Andy pulled away and kneeled down on one knee in the snow. I felt my heart beat race.

"Esther Tabor…We've been through so much over the years…despite not being able to go through it together…But I've never stopped loving you all this time. I could care less if your mother doesn't like this, Or if anyone else gives me shit about it…I love you and always will…I want to make sure were able to stay together forever…So what I'm saying is…I love you and was wondering if you'd be my Fallen angel? The reason I sing Rebel Love song?" He asked,

I started crying, and hugged him tightly. "Of course…Of course, thousand times yes! I'd love to be your Black Veil Bride" I muttered through the tears, as our lips met once again, keeping us warm almost on fire despite the snow all around us.

[EPILOGUE]

After that night, We had went back to the apartment to find Ashley had called everone, Jake, Jinxx, Sammi, CC and even Andy's father. Me and Andy couldn't be mad, We were to happy. Sammi kept sqealing every time she saw the ring,

And Jinxx and Ashley said "Finally". CC was a bit upset though since he lost the bet…haha. And most of all Chris was happy that I got my memories back, and that Me and Andy ended up together after all, He said Trent(my father) and Amy would be so proud…

Even mom came around when she saw how happy I was. So she backed off and wished us nothing but happiness.

About a year later Me and Andy got married, I asked Ashley to give me a way and he said within a heartbeat. And sammi was my maid of honor. We had a snow themed wedding, and I wore a black wedding dress instead of white.

The moment we said 'I do' was my second happiest moment…I had my memory back, I was surrounded by amazing family (I considered them family) Jinxx and Sammi even had twins that following year, Twins (one girl and one boy) So they named the boy Trent, after my father. And the girl Amy, after Andy's mother. I was so happy I cried…

It's been another year since that…and guess what ? I just gave birth to our baby girl, We named her Ashley (Heehee). Ashley was so proud, haha. Sammi's kids were two years old now, so cute. We were defiantly going to raise them together, After all they were just a year different in age.

"She's beautiful" Andy muttered, kissing my forehead as we made our way out of the hospital with CC, Jake, Ashley, Jinxx, Sammi and their kids right with us. I nodded, kissing his lips softly.

"I'd never change anything about this" I muttered, looking at all of them. Did I miss the fact that Dad and Amy would never see our baby girl (and possibly more in the future) grow up? Of course I was…But I knew she'd be alright, She had so many uncles and aunt, haha.

"Hurry up slow pokes" Ashley teased as the others got to the car, I stuck my tongue out at him, Andy just chuckled "These kids are gonna grow up in a crazy place…and the tour life" He laughed,(of course him and BVB was still touring and making music, that'd never stopped, and I didn't want it to!)

I smiled "Yes but loved…We'll all be together forever…"

I paused "That's a promise, That'll I'll never forget" I whispered softly as we got into the car with the others, Andy smirked and kissed me

"Good…Because this time I'm not letting go if you did."


End file.
